


Sugar and Spice

by bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies



Series: Drabbles and Requests from Tumblr [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art Student Keith, Businessman Thace, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Galra still look like Galra though, Lingerie, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Oral Sex, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies/pseuds/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies
Summary: When Keith entered the office, he found Thace at his desk, reading through some papers while effortlessly spinning a pen between his fingers.  “I would have thought you’d be in class, right now.”  Thace commented, not looking up.“Just finished my last drawing final.  I don’t have any other classes to go to today.”  Keith explained, setting his art bag on one of the expensive leather chairs seated in front of Thace’s desk.Thace hummed and turned a page in his memos.  “And how did it go?”“Fine.”  Keith was a little frustrated that Thace hadn’t even looked at him.  Keith didn’t take the subway all the way uptown to be less interesting than a stack of papers.  “The model wasn’t as hot as you, though.”  He told him.“I would be concerned if you thought they were.”  Thace commented lightly.“I’m wearing what you bought me last month.”  Keith said bluntly, cutting right to the chase.That got Thace’s attention, pen stilling between his fingers.  He looked up, eyes scanning the art student like he was trying to see under the black v-neck and dark jeans.





	Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies.tumblr.com/post/174238531539/keith-and-thace-with-a-sprinkling-of-cubdaddy), and it was supposed to be a drabble but I got carried away. Anon asked for "Keith and Thace with a sprinkling of cub/daddy kink?" but I wasn't sure how to dive into straight-up daddy kink so I eased in with some good ol' sugar daddy AU. Also I later realized they said “a sprinkling” and this is… _*upends the entire jar of sprinkles*_ ….yeah.

Keith tapped his foot impatiently against the floor of the elevator as it took him higher and higher up the building to where Thace’s office was.  He had just finished up with the last of his final exams for the semester, and after two weeks of barely being able to meet with Thace between studying, spending long nights at the studio to finish up projects, and Thace’s own busy schedule of meetings and whatever else a vice-CEO did, Keith was feeling restless for a chance to see him again.  Besides, he told himself, Thace was paying a decent chunk of his tuition.  He deserved an update on how the classes he was paying for were going.  Immediately.  As soon as Keith had been able to bolt out the door of his last art final, after spending the past hour grumbling internally how he would rather be drawing a certain wealthy businessman with abs of steel and arms that could sling him over his shoulder, instead of the tired average-Joe student posing for a few bucks from the art department.  

The elevator came to a stop with a  _ding_  and Keith stepped out.  He smiled politely and gave the receptionist his name, saying that he was here to see Thace.  He didn’t know what Thace told her to get her to let him in, since he couldn’t imagine it was easy to get personal meetings with the higher ups of well-known tech companies – and he really hoped she didn’t think he was  _actually_  his kid, based on what they sometimes got up to in his office – but she greeted him and rang Thace to let him know he was here.  Thace’s voice came through and told her to send him in, and added that she could go ahead and take her lunch break now.

When Keith entered the office, he found Thace at his desk, reading through some papers while effortlessly spinning a pen between his fingers.  “I would have thought you’d be in class, right now.”  Thace commented, not looking up.  

“Just finished my last final.  I don’t have any other classes to go to today.”  Keith explained, setting his art bag on one of the expensive leather chairs seated in front of Thace’s desk.  

Thace hummed and turned a page in his memos.  “And how did it go?”  

“Fine.”  Keith was a little frustrated that Thace hadn’t even looked at him.  

Unfortunately, the hint of coldness was what got him to look up.  “I don’t pay for ‘fine’, Keith.  I expect you to do your best in school.”  

“I did.  I do.”  Keith corrected himself.  “I’m pretty sure I aced it.  It was life figure drawing, I’m good at those.  Easiest final to end with.”  His brow twitched as Thace turned back to his papers.  Keith didn’t take the subway all the way uptown to be less interesting than a stack of papers.  “The model wasn’t as hot as you, though.”  He told him.

“I would be concerned if you thought they were.”  Thace commented lightly.  

“I’m wearing what you bought me last month.”  Keith said bluntly, cutting right to the chase.  

_That_  got Thace’s attention, pen stilling between his fingers.  He looked up, eyes scanning the art student like he was trying to see under the black v-neck and dark jeans.  He sighed and pushed a hand through his hair.  “Keith, I am very busy…”

“So?”  Keith said, emboldened.  “Who says you’d have to do anything?”  He leaned his hands on the front edge of the desk, bending down so that the front of his shirt hung away from his chest and offered a teasing peak at what was hidden underneath.  “Come on, daddy, let me give you a little thank you present for another semester?  Plus, you’ve been working so hard lately… Let me take care of you.  You can even keep working, if you want.”  He smirked and lowered his voice.  “If you can even keep your focus, that is.”

Thace’s eyes narrowed at the challenge and Keith knew he had him hooked when he set down his pen and pushed his chair back.  “Fine, then.  Come here, cub.”  

Keith came around the desk, and Thace tugged him to stand between his legs.  “Take this off.”  Thace plucked the hem of his shirt.  “If you have something to show me, then show me.”  

Keith grinned and bit the corner of his lip between his teeth as he reached down and pulled the hem of his shirt up, baring the lacy black and purple corset hidden underneath.  Thace’s hands smoothed up the sides of his ribs as he lifted his arms to pull the shirt over his head, golden eyes drinking in the sight hungrily.  “I cannot believe you wore this to your exam… or did you change before coming here?”  He asked, curling a hand around to trace the triangles of skin between the ribbon lacing up the back.  

“Nope.”  Keith balled up his shirt and tossed it where his bag was on the chair.  “Just this.  I was excited to see you.  I thought about you all day, every time I felt the lace catch on my shirt, that’s all I had under it.  And,” his hands went to the button of his jeans.  “If you rip them, I’ll have to go home wearing  _nothing at all_  under my clothes.”  He slid down the zipper of his jeans and revealed the matching black lace bottoms.

“I can’t decide if that is a deterrent or encouragement.”  Thace murmured, helping him push the jeans down.  “I’d hate to see this pair ripped, but stars, that is an enticing image…”

“You could always buy another pair, couldn’t you, daddy?”  Keith smirked, taking a seat on one of Thace’s muscular thighs.

Thace chuckled.  “Perhaps I will.  But like I said before, I am very busy.  I should get back to work.”  He cupped Keith’s cheek and ran a thumb over his lips, letting Keith suck it into his mouth.  “You should get to work, too, cub.”  

Keith nodded and slipped off his lap, kneeling under the desk.  Thace slid his chair back into place and reached for his paperwork, while Keith leaned in to nuzzle his cheek against the expensive slacks covering his strong thighs.  He sighed in contentment, letting his warm breath wash over the beginning of a bulge between his legs.  Finals were a bitch, Keith thought.  It had been way too long since he had seen Thace, and he was eager to get his lips around him again.  He unhooked the button with his tongue and carefully pulled down the zipper with his teeth, humming as he mouthed over the bulge growing in his boxers.  He heard the shuffle of papers above him as he pulled Thace’s cock out, and a flash of irritation shot through him.  Thace wasn’t supposed to  _actually_  be doing work!  He would just have to up his game.  

Pausing to wet his lips, Keith gave him a few strokes to get him fully hard, then sank his lips over him to take him to the root in one go.  He groaned, loving the way Thace’s cock stretched his mouth and hit the back of his throat; it satisfied an ache in his chest that had been gnawing at him the past two weeks while they were apart.  He was just getting into a good rhythm and losing himself in the taste and stretch of it when the phone on Thace’s desk rang, startling Keith so bad he nearly hit his head on the underside of the desk.  Of course, he had sent the receptionist away, so all the calls went through directly.  What bad luck…

“It’s the CEO.”  Thace told him.  “I need to take this.”  

Keith glared up at him, eyes hard and as intimidating as he could look with a cock still stretching his lips.  Fingers twisted into long black hair and he expected Thace to pull him off, but instead he found himself nose to pelvis again, blinking in confusion.  

“Don’t move a single muscle, or you won’t get to cum later.”  Thace commanded as he reached for the phone.  There was a click, then his voice changed, sounding completely unaffected.  “Kolivan.  It’s Thace.”  

Keith froze, completely bewildered by this turn of events.  Thace was just… gonna take the call?  No, he  _was_  taking the call; he was already rattling off some numbers and shipping orders and something about stocks… And he was just expecting Keith to… to stay there?  On his knees?  With a cock in his mouth?

Keith swallowed reflexively as he processed this development, moving his tongue marginally over the vein that ran along the underside of Thace’s cock.  The fingers threaded in his hair tightened, almost painfully so.  Some stupid part of his brain cast back to his biology flashcards he had stayed up far too late studying; the tongue was a muscle.  Thace said not to move a single muscle.  So Keith couldn’t even blow him while he was down here?  Then what was he supposed to do, just sit here?!

Keith grit his teeth (metaphorically, he was far too fond of the thing currently between them to do it literally) and waited for Thace to finish his stupid call.  He was hard as a diamond in these lace panties – which were  _not_ the most comfortable thing to wear on the walk to campus, two finals, and the train ride uptown – and he came all the way here to get a good fuck from his daddy, not get fucked over by his daddy’s boss!  He shifted on his knees, fighting the urge to growl as he heard the click of laptop keys above him.

“–yes, I’m pulling up the conversion rates right now.”  Thace let go of his hair and firmly tapped the back of Keith’s head, as if to say  _no moving_.  “It looks like the yen is at a low now, so I would say go ahead and make the deal before it goes back up.  I agree, an expansion for the company would be most beneficial.  Have you considered who you will send to oversee the start-up?”  

Keith let his eyes fall closed with a tiny whine in the back of his throat, even further back than Thace was buried.  He was desperate to touch himself, but he kept his hands on Thace’s thighs, that threat of not being allowed to cum later hanging over him.  

“–I agree, Ulaz would be well-suited to the task.”  Thace was saying above him.  “Yes sir, I will let him know.  Of course.  Thank you.”  The click of the phone being placed back in the cradle caught Keith’s attention and he sat up a little straighter.  “Just a bit longer, Keith, I need to make a note of this…”

Keith would have let out a sob if his mouth wasn’t so full.  He felt something hot wash through him as Thace kept working above him, and he wasn’t sure if it was shame or arousal (probably both).  Thace was just using him to keep his cock warm while not giving Keith anything in return.  It was frustrating in a weird way that felt almost  _good_ , like he was useful and needed, but at the same time he really,  _really_  wanted to cum, or at the very least suck Thace’s cock until he came down his throat.  Just sitting here was a torture that rivaled Tantalus’s, the pleasure so close he could  _literally_  taste it on his tongue.

Long-fingered hands came down to thread themselves through his hair, much more gentle than before, and Thace pushed his chair back slightly so that his slick cock left Keith’s lips with a wet squelch.  “Very good, cub.  Thank you for following my orders.”  Thace smiled down at him while Keith sucked in a much-needed breath.  “Do you want your reward now?  Want daddy to fuck your mouth?”  

Keith whined and nodded vigorously, not even able to voice how much he wanted that.  Thace gripped him by his hair and pulled him back onto his cock, thrusting in deep.  Keith moaned loudly around him, the embers that had been stoked all during the call suddenly bursting into flames in his belly.  He let his jaw go slack, relishing the ache as Thace thrust into his mouth over and over at a relentless pace.  His right hand dropped to touch himself, but Thace growled above him and gripped his hair tight enough to hurt.  Keith nearly sobbed, desperate for something to touch his cock, but then he felt the smooth sole of an expensive shoe press lightly over the hard bulge between his legs.  Keith let all thoughts fade out of his mind as he sucked at the cock battering his mouth and rutted against the shoe between his legs, and it wasn’t long until he was coming with a loud cry muffled by the cock in his mouth.  Thace let out a grunt at the sound and buried himself in deep, coming down Keith’s throat shortly after.  He pulled out as he started to soften and gently tugged on Keith’s hair to guide him up from under the desk.  Knees aching just as much as his jaw, Keith shakily climbed up into Thace’s lap and leaned against him while they caught their breath.  

“Very good, little cub.”  Thace wrapped an arm around him to hold him securely, his other hand brushing through sweaty hair.  Keith let his eyes fall closed and nuzzled against the side of his throat.  He was exhausted.  The past few weeks had been stressful, what with school and not being able to see Thace as much as he usually did.  He had pulled too many late nights studying, and after that adventurous encounter, his fatigue was starting to catch up with him.  

“I guess I should let you get back to work.”  Keith sighed and started mentally preparing himself to pick up his sore limbs.  His voice sounded cracked and raw. 

“I was thinking of taking off early, actually.”  Thace hummed.  “You must be tired from all your studying.  Why don’t you take a nap on my couch, I’ll finish up a few things here, and then we’ll grab some carry-out from wherever you want and take it back to my condo?  You can spend the night, and I can spoil you for finishing up another semester.”  

“Yeah, that sounds good.”  Keith hummed, letting himself stay where he was a bit longer.    

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it! (I miiiight have an idea for something else in this AU... maybe some angst + hurt/comfort? Let me know if you'd be interested)
> 
> I have a [ tumblr](http://gold-leeaf.tumblr.com/) and a [NSFW tumblr](https://bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies.tumblr.com/) if you want to see me scream about Voltron, or shoot me a request. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
